


An Emotional Rollercoaster: Adrinette April 2019

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, Aged Up, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: 30 drabbles, some connected, some not, for Adrinette April 2019!





	1. Day 1 - Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This year, I'm going to actually participate, and not pull out half way through. Title is a work-in-progress. Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos, and I hope you all enjoy the ride! <3
> 
> My April Fool's Day Special will be up sometime this month!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Adrien called Marinette "just a friend"

I.

The bell had rung, and students began filing out of the building. It was Valentine's Day, and Marinette had been building up her confidence all day to give Adrien a box of homemade chocolates. 

"You can do this!" Alya said encouragingly, as Marinette slowly approached Adrien.

"Oh, hey Marinette!" He said happily, turning to face her. Instead of meeting his eyes, she looked down to find at least five different letters in his hand, most likely from some fangirls. She looked up to find him staring at her questioningly.  _Oh right_ , she told herself,  _you're supposed to say something to him._

"I- Uh- Chocolates- Here!" She shoved them into his arms, her face turning bright red. "Valentine's Day Happy!" And then she left.

"Thanks Marinette!" He called after her. "You're a great friend!"

"A great friend." She whined, her head now resting on Alya'a shoulder. Her friend didn't respond, simply combing her fingers through Marinette's hair in sympathy.

II.

Marinette was so excited! Adrien had invited her to come to his father's fashion show with him, and it had been  _amazing._ Adrien's father might not be a good dad, but he sure was good at his job. Adrien had even promised to introduce her to some big fashion labels, making sure they knew she'd designed her dress, and giving her compliment after compliment. Arm in arm, she was honestly surprised she hadn't fainted from  _that_ yet, someone was bound to misjudge the situation.

"Oh?" A beautiful young woman approached them. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, and the forest green dress she wore, perfectly complimented her light skin tone. 

"Hello, Aunt Sophie." Adrien said with a smile.

"Hello, dear." She gave him a happy smile. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked, nodding towards there linked arms.

"Oh!" He said, gently disentangling him arm from Marinette, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck, and his cheeks and ears tinted pink. "Nope. Absolutely nothing. Marinette and I are just friends."

Marinette and Sophie shared a look as Adrien awkwardly wandered over to the snack table.

III.

Marinette took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to school.  _You can do this, you can do this!_ Was the mantra she kept repeating to herself. Today was Adrien's birthday, and this time she was going to give it to him in person so there was no mix-up. Holding the wrapped gift in her hands, she headed towards their classroom.

If memory served her right, he had a photoshoot scheduled all day today so he should be with Ms. Bustier collecting their assignments for today, before heading to his photoshoot. Just as she approached the classroom, Adrien walked out the door. 

"Hey, Marinette." He said, giving her a smile.

"H-Hey." She replied, her cheeks turning pink. "I- uh- Birth Happy Day! Day Happy Birth! _Happy Birthday!"_ She got out at last, gently holding the gift out to him. It was wrapped in a light green paper, yellow stars scattered around. 

Giving her an excited grin, like the one a child would have on Christmas, he lifted off the top of the box. Inside was a set of Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls, and a card. He could tell the card was homemade, handwritten, and that made the gift all the more special.

"They talk." She said out of nowhere.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"If... If you press the b-button, their middle," She said, demonstrating just that, "they'll talk."

And sure enough, they did. Simply phrases. The Ladybug said things such as "Lucky Charm!", "Miraculous Ladybug!", "Time to De-Evilize!", and "Pound it!" while the Chat Noir would also say "Pound it!", "Cataclysm", and some cat puns. 

"This is  _amazing_ , Marinette! Thank you  _so much!"_ He gave her a quick hug. "You are such an amazing friend! This really made my day!" Placing the dolls back in the box, he took it from her, before running off, probably to the car, calling out one last "Thank you!" As students began to trickle into the school. 

She was still standing in the middle of the hall, frozen (Adrien had just  _hugged_ her after hall) and paid no mind to the students staring weirdly at her as they passed her in the hall.

IV.

It was a hot summer day, and the gang decided to head out for some ice cream. Alya and Nino had decided to each get a chocolate cone, Marinette got a strawberry one, and Adrien had gotten a chocolate-vanilla swirl (Nathalie had promised not to tell his father). But right as he was about to take a lick, the entire scoop of ice cream fell on the ground.

He mentally cursed his bad luck. Plagg had told him random unlucky things would happen, but this was just cruel. He'd been looking forward to this all day and— There was an ice cream cone being held in front of his face.

"Y-you can have mine." Marinette said, holding out her cone to him. "I can get some another time." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Only after did she give him a confirming nod, did he take the cone from her, and give it an experimental lick.  _Strawberry's not bad,_ he decided finally. 

"Thanks, Marinette! You really are a true friend!"

V.

Marinette was over the moon happy. She'd just left her last class of the day, Fashion History, and they were assigned a project on what they'd just learned. She wasn't happy about the project of course, but getting to sit next to Adrien for a whole  _two hours_ every other day more than made up for it. As she stepped out into the chilly winter air, she pulled her coat tighter around her, briskly walking towards her car.

"Hey, Marinette!" Came a distant call, though she'd mistaken for something else, not stopping to see who'd called her.

"Marinette, wait!" He called again, and this time she  _did_ here him, stopping to turn and face him.

"Y-yeah?" It was cold enough to see her breath, and she was thankful Adrien could mistake her stuttering for the cold weather.

"You left this in class." He said, holding out her sketchbook to her. She gratefully accepted it. During the period she'd had a random strike of inspiration, and needed to sketch them out before she'd forgotten them. She must've accidentally left it on their bench.

"Well, t-thank you, Adrien." She smiled, and turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Also... I was wondering if maybe... You could help me with the project? I'm afraid I don't really understand the topic, and I need to pass or my father might find a reason to pull me out of school."

"I... Sure I'll h-help y-you." And the blush on her cheeks was  _totally_ from the cold, not the fact that  _he'd willingly asked **her** for help over every other person in their class!_

"Thank you so much, Marinette! You are such an awesome friend, I owe you one! I'll text you later about the project and we could set a time to work on it?"

"S-sure."

With a smile, and a wave he left, not noticing the happy squeal she was trying to keep inside. This day couldn't have been better, in her opinion.


	2. Day 2 - Seat Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chameleon Episode Ending Rewrite

Adrien frowned as he once again entered the classroom to find Marinette, alone, sitting in the back. The class had moved seats because of Lila's tinnitus (which he  _knew_ she didn't really have) and he was finally ready to do something about it. That was why after school, he'd approached Madame Bustier. 

"Yes, Adrien?" She said with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yes, Ms. Bustier. I was wondering if I could switch my seat? Lila seems to be doing just fine, and I'm afraid I haven't been able to concentrate very much sitting next to her." He pasted on a look of concern, knowing her main goal was to help her students learn as efficiently as possible.

"Very well. There are only seats open in the back though, so you have the option of sitting next to Marinette, or alone." She gave him a smile he couldn't decipher. "Have a great day, Adrien."

"Thank you. You too, Ms. Bustier." He gave her a smile, before heading out the door.

-x-

Adrien walked into the school with a smile. Marinette hadn't deserved being banished to the back of the room because of Lila, and she surely didn't need the abandonment of her friends as well, so he was going to be there for her. It was partly his fault that they'd turned on her, after all. He should've let her call Lila out on her lies instead of telling her to 'take the highroad', and ignore them. He subtly glanced over to her as he entered the classroom, noticing her crestfallen expression, and fiddling the with clasp of her purse. As he made his way up, Lila had grabbed onto his arm, pulling him into his former seat.

"Where are you going Adrien?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. "I really need you to go over yesterday's lesson with me."

Pulling away from her grasp, he stood up. "Uh, sorry Lila. Maybe Alya can help you?" And then he left, making his way towards the back of the classroom, and sitting down next to Marinette. She looked at him in surprise, her cheeks red.

"I- You- Here?" She stuttered, staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"I asked Ms. Bustier if I could change seats. You don't mind, do you?"

"Me? _Mind?"_  She laughed. "Totally fine. Yep!"

He gave her a smile. He was glad he'd switched seats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to write and post my April Fool's Day special yesterday, but couldn't think of any good pranks. Ideas?
> 
> And I'd love to read your thoughts on this chapter! <3


	3. Day 3 - Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to help Adrien ask out Chloe, while he's trying to ask out Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reverse crush au/no miraculous au/kinda life swap au as well

Adrien blushed as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the most popular girl in school, passed him in the halls. She was talking, more like whispering, to her friend, and they were staring at him funny. When he caught her eye, she gave him a wink, before turning back towards Chloe. He looked down to see he wasn't wearing matching clothes. Oops.

But that wasn't the end of it, oh no.

She'd caught his eye during lunch, and she gave him a smile, a wave, and a wink. He was blushing so hard, he didn't see the person in front of him and he... He tripped on their foot, falling face first to the ground. He could hear people laughing at him, and his blush deepened. Pushing himself up, he saw a hand in front of him. He looked up to see she was now standing in front of him, holding out her hand to help him up.

And he took it.

She pulled him up, but didn't release his hand as she pulled him away.

"What was that?" She asked, after they were in a more secluded area.

"W-what?" He squeaked.

"Are you trying to be obvious, because if you are you're doing a really bad job."

"I- what?" Did she know about his crush on her? Was he really that obvious?

"Your crush? On my friend Chloe? Every time you look at her you start blushing, and you'll trip over nothing... Or something." She said, stifling a giggle that threatened to break through, in memory of earlier. "You really are a mess around her. Do you want any help?"

"I- Help- What?"

"You know, asking her out. I could see if she likes you back if you want. I think you're a pretty nice guy, and you'd be a great match so... I wanna help out. She hasn't gone on a date in forever and I really think this could work. So?"

"I uh... S-sure."

"Really?" She squealed. "Great!" And she ran off.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this au. What did you think? This will probably have a continuation :)


	4. Day 4 - Hide Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette helps Adrien hide from his fans. Bakery AU

Marinette hummed to herself as she wiped down the counter. She'd been up since dawn, and it was almost opening time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She glanced up to see a man, dressed in... The craziest outfit imaginable. He was wearing a baseball cap, along with a pair of sunglasses, and mismatched shoes. She glanced up and once he'd seen he'd caught her attention, he pointed towards the handle. She shook her head, and pointed towards the 'closed' sign. He glanced to his side, before turning back to her and knocking again, with more insistence. With a sigh, she left from behind the counter and slightly opened the door.

"Sir, we're closed." She said. "Why don't you-" He pushed past her, and ran into the bakery, hiding behind the counter. "What do you thinking you're doing?"

"Sorry, Miss." He whispered. "They were chasing me... I had to get away. I had to hide."

"Who was chasing you." He ducked behind the counter once more, but not before pointing towards the closed door.

She turned around to find a horde of girls crowding the entrance holding signs of... Someone.

She opened the door, and they all began screaming at her.

"Is he in there!?!"

"Have you seen him!?!"

"We saw him come this way!"

"Excuse me?" She said, giving them a questioning look.

"Adrien Agreste." One girl said. "We saw him come this way, and was hoping you'd seen him.

She glanced at the sign she was holding. He looked... Familiar, though she couldn't place why. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him."

Someone commented about seeing him head a different direction, and they all ran screaming with joy, trying to find him. Once they left, Marinette closed the door, and locked it, before heading over to the counter.

"They left. You can come out now... Adrien."


	5. Day 5 - Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spills water on Adrien....

Marinette smiled as she walked around, a platter of macarons. Paris Fashion Week was finally over, and all the models were happy that they could cut down on their diet for awhile, until the next show. Satisfied the macarons were all gone, she traded in that platter for another one. Glasses of water. 

Knowing her natural clumsiness, she held it with both hands, walking as carefully as possibly. And that's when she saw him. He was handsome, with forest-green eyes, and blonde hair, and the smile of an angel. Her jaw dropped in awe, a bright blush covering her cheeks. She took a deep breath, and willed her cheeks to return to their natural color, before approaching his table. She could do this. She could totally... Not do this. 

She smiled at another model, this one tan-skinned, with dark hair, and brown eyes, as he took a glass off the tray. She looked down to see one glass remaining... For him. Perfect. She carefully made her way over to his table, and offered the glass. He gave her a gentle smile, reaching for the glass.

And that's when she tripped, over her own foot. She avoided hitting her head on the table, and was thankful the tray landed next to her, a tinkling sound that echoed through the room, but the glass of water... Well, the glass was in shatters around them, and the water was on him. In a certain area that she should  _not_ be thinking about. She blushed, but a determined look crossed her features. She could  _not_ let this model embarrass themselves because of her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a secluded area.

Once they were alone she turned to face him. "I am so, so,  _so,_ sorry, Monsieur."

"It's all right. It's Adrien, by the way. And you?"

"Huh? Me? I'm Marinette, but we need to get you cleaned up. I really am  _truly_ sorry, Adrien."

"It's fine, but I would like to change, if you don't mind."

"Right." She scoured the racks of clothing to find a pair similar to the ones he was wearing. She nodded in triumph, as she brought the pair over to Adrien. She held them up to his waist, and after making sure they'd fit, she turned around so he could change. Letting her know he was ready, he grabbed her hand and they headed back out. "I really am sorry, Adrien." She repeated for the umpteenth time. "I'm just so  _clumsy_ , I-"

"It's all right, Marinette. I promise. And if I'm being honest, probably the most fun I've had in a while."

Feeling a surge of confidence, she replied, "Then lets not let it end."

"What?"

"Why don't we ditch the after party, and go have the night of our lives."

When he didn't reply right away, she regretted asking immediately. Maybe she could play it off as a joke? "Lets do it."

"What?"

"Let's do this!" He grabbed her hand, and they ran off into the night, ready for their night to _really_ begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Anyone want a continuation? (Of any of these drabbles)


	6. Day 6 - Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette refuses to let Adrien see her sketchbook. Guess he'll have to take matters into his own hands. What could she possibly be hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm late today, i couldn't think of an idea for this prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

Dropping his transformation, Adrien climbed through her skylight, dropping onto her mattress with a slight bounce. It seemed she hadn't even realized he'd arrived, as when he'd approached her, she'd screamed, and slammed her sketchbook shut.

"Marinette! Are you all right up there?" Her father called.

"Uh, y-yeah, I just, uh, saw a spider! But don't worry," She laughed nervously, "it's all gone now."

"Okay, Sweetie." Came his distant reply.

Adrien gave her a smile when she glared at him, and then he gestured to her sketchbook. "Are you sketching some new designs? Can I see them?"

Her cheeks flushed a dark red, and she moved the book out of his view. "No! I uh... Want some snacks? How about some cookies? And milk! And croissants? I'll go get us some!" She ran down to the bakery, sketchbook in hand, and Adrien knew one thing.

He needed to know what was in that book.

* * *

He got his chance the next day during school. Marinette had left for lunch with Alya, laughing at something she'd said... And hadn't realized she'd left her sketchbook behind. Of course, the right thing to do would be to return it to her... And she'd never know if he took a peak or not. Glancing around to ensure he was alone, he slowly opened the sketchbook to reveal... Pictures of himself.  _Both_ of him. Pages and pages of Adrien and Chat Noir. Adrien wearing different outfits, and Chat with suit modifications. 

He blushed profusely, and was so engrossed in his findings, he didn't realize the other person in the room.

 _"Ahem."_ He turned to find Marinette, hands on her hips, staring him down. "You seriously looked through my sketchbook after I specifically told you not to?"

"I- uh- Didn't realize you paid so much attention to me, for those sketches to be so accurate." Her cheeks turned pink, but she pretended as if she didn't notice. "They are just  _so detailed,_ Mari. You must've been staring at me a  _paw_ -ful lot to purrrfect these sketches."

She faltered. "I- uh-" She glared at him, snatching the sketchbook from his grasp.

Hoping he didn't upset her, he caved. "I'm sorry, Mari, I was just...  _Curious._ You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." She sighed. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have made such a big deal of this. We've already kept enough secrets from each other."

"Exactly! So... About Chat's suit alterations. Do you think I could convince Plagg to make them. They look  _so cool!"_

She didn't reply, simply sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, with a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original ending had been Adrien just texting Marinette saying 'hey, u forgot your sketchbook' and then she comes back to get it And was like 'Did you look inside it?', but I thought this ending was much more fun.


	7. Day 7 - Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette talks to Adrien about his home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally getting later and later lol.

Marinette giggled as Adrien snuck another macaron off the plate her father had left them. Ever since the reveal, they'd become close friends, though still afraid to tell the other their true feelings. But that didn't mean she wasn't watching out for his wellbeing, and she couldn't help but notice how skinny he's gotten lately.  
  
"...Are you okay at home?"  
  
He was about to take a bit of a macaron, but paused at her question. "W-what?"  
  
"I mean, being a superhero on top of being a model must take up a lot of energy, and your diet doesn't exactly include your... extracurricular activities. And doesn't your dad have another fashion show coming up soon? So they lessen what you're already allowed to consume, right? You need to be eating properly, especially because you're Chat Noir. I mean, we can't have my kitty passing out mid battle because of a poor diet." She gave him a sad smile, covering his hand with hers. "And while sweets are great once in awhile, or everyday, that's not the kind of weight you want to gain. Let me help you. So I'll ask again, are you okay at home?"  
  
"I... No, I'm not. It feels like they're starving me, and while what they're giving me should be enough, being Chat cancels that out. I don't like being forced to eat certain things, or nothing at all. I... I don't want to model anymore, Mari. I... I can't." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't."  
  
"Stay here for the night. You can join me and my parents for dinner, I'm sure they won't mind. They'll give you  proper meal, and we can have sweets afterwards."  
  
"I can't just leave Mari. Nathalie will notice I'm gone, and report back to my father."  
  
"Then ask her not to. Tell her where you are, that you're safe, and you need, no deserve, a night off. I'll even see if Alya and Nino can come over tonight for a sleepover." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, before standing up. "You call Nathalie, and I'll talk to my parents." Glancing over to the now-empty plate off sweets, she added, "And I'll bring up another plate of sweets for you while we wait for dinner. Anything specific?"  
  
"Maybe some more banana macarons? And some cookies and croissants." She nodded, giving him a smile.  
  
"Don't forget some camembert!" Plagg called from somewhere off in the distance.  
  
With a laugh, she called back, "I won't!" She turned to leave, but right before she left Adrien called out to her. "Thank you, Mari. For everything."  
  
She turned around to give him a smile, before descending down the stairs. "Of course, Kitty."


	8. Day 8 - A Favor Only You Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks Marinette to help him get in contact with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this au, Mari knows Adrien is Chat, but he doesn't know she's Ladybug, (as far as she knows). Kinda a request from anon on Tumblr, but I switched up the prompt a little.

Marinette smiled as Chat came in through her window, de-transforming on the way into the only and only, _Adrien Agreste._ To be honest, she still couldn't believe  _they were the same person._ But she'd gotten over her initial freak out, and was, for the most part, finally coming to terms with the fact. 

"Hey, Mari." He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Of course." She replied, giving him a smile.

"I was wondering... If you could maybe give this to Ladybug?" He asked, pulling out a letter from his pocket. 

"Why me? Couldn't you just ask Alya?" Because he didn't know her identity (right?), so what reason would he have to ask _her?_ There's gotta be someone else who can do it. 

"Well, Alya would obviously read it before even thinking about giving it to her, and I know you know her, remember Evillustrator?"

"O-oh, yeah." She ducked her head so he couldn't see the blush adorning her cheeks. 

"So will you do it?"

"Yeah." She said, taking the letter from his grasp. Her jaw dropped and blush darkened when their fingers brushed and eyes locked.

"Thank you so much, Mari. I'd stay, but my piano practice is supposed to end soon, and I don't want to get caught."

She nodded in understanding, but right before he left, as he'd already transformed, she called out, "What's in the letter?"

"A confession." And then he left.

 _Confession? What did he mean?_   _Was he confessing to Ladybug in this letter? Was he going to tell her how he felt?_

Well.... There was only one way to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? (:
> 
> ....Continuation, anyone?


	9. Day 9 - Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where they share the same birthday, and always try to one up the other's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide whose birthday to do, so I decided to do both lol
> 
> So, after much (read: barely any) consideration, I've decided to write a sequel to the previous chapter! It'll either be posted here, for day 17: Confession, or I'll turn that little short into its own full-blown story! The choice is yours ;)

Marinette smiled as she approached the gates to Adrien's house. With a short buzz, the gates swung open, and she took her time heading up to the front door. She looked down at the gift she held in her hands, a green box, for his eyes, yellow stars for is hair, and a pale peach, for his skin. Though she'd never told him that's what the colors represented, just that it was all she'd had at the time.

It was their birthday, and she was sure, for once, her gift was definitely better than what he'd got her. It was their ongoing game after all, since the day they'd become friends, and she'd  _never_  won. No matter what she got him, his gifts for her were always better. She'd even given him a limit on what he could spend, yet his gifts always overshadowed hers. But not this year. She was finally going to give him the better gift, and he was going to have to accept it.

"Hey," He said, pulling her in for a hug, once she'd approached the door. "Happy birthday!" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday to you, too." She replied, a dazzling smile gracing her lips, as she pulled away, handing him her gift. "Come on! Lets go open our presents." Grabbing his hand, they laughed as they ran up the stairs to his room. He walked them over to his bed, and they both sat down. He grabbed his gift from behind him, a box wrapped in pink paper, a blue bow holding it shut. "Open mine first." She insisted.

"Okay, okay," He replied, with a laugh, "Think you're  _finally_ going to beat me this year?"

"Think so? I know so." She replied confidently, nudging him with her shoulder. "Now open it!" He did, and he did a double take when he saw what it was. It was a  _signed_ Jagged Stone CD cover. 

"No way! How did you even....? And I don't recognize the design! But  _how?"_ He was in honest-to-goodness shock.

"He was holding a contest, and my design won. I didn't want to say anything to you, until I knew. He gave me a signed copy." She rested her head on his shoulder. "So... What do you think?" She bit her lip.

"It's amazing! Thank you." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Now open mine." She did, and gave the jar inside a quizzical look.

"It's a Jar of Positivity," He explained. "Each little piece of paper has a note of encouragement on it, from me, and all your friends and family. You can take own out whenever, and know we're all their for you."

She gave him a teary-eyed smile. "You are  _such_ a romantic."

"I try. So, who should the win go to this time."

"You. Always you." And she couldn't help but think that no matter how true it was, she should be happy anyway, because the only thing that mattered was they were still together. Forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after much (read: barely any) consideration, I've decided to write a sequel to the previous chapter! It'll either be posted here, for day 17: Confession, or I'll turn that little short into its own full-blown story! The choice is yours ;)


	10. Day 10 - Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette questions Adrien's love of puns.

"Why puns?" The question had just slipped out, but she couldn't regret asking it. She was honestly curious. 

"I- what?" 

"You can literally make a pun about  _anything_ , and just why, you could literally use any type of humor yet you choose puns, so I was just wondering... Why. Why puns?"

"Well... Puns have always been apart of my life. And father refused to have any form of humor in the house after mom disappeared. Chat was my freedom. Puns, were just... My moms sense of humor. She loved puns, and it was like keeping her apart of me somehow, the only way I could think of."

She placed her hand over his.

"Well, you have us now. And you don't need puns to have your mom wth you. She's always with you."

"I know." He gave her a smile. "Thanks, Mari."

She kissed his forehead. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I ran out of time. Have this little piece of fluff <3
> 
> Imma add more or somethin'


	11. Day 11 - FaceTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien FaceTimes Marinette.

"Hey." Adrien said, giving his beautiful wife a smile. 

"Hey. Where's Emma?" She glanced around through the screen, but couldn't find her. 

"I had Alya watch her. They went to the park, I think. I kinda promised you call back later?"

"I'll see what I can do. Any particular reason you wanted to be alone?" She arched an eyebrow, a smirk dancing across her lips.

"Why My lady, what devious thoughts." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh," She said, but he could see her smile peaking through, "so was there something you needed to discuss, or did you actually wanna..."

"Bored of me already, Mari?" He teased. 

"Sorry, work's been pretty hectic lately, and I'm just super stressed." She'd been in Japan for almost a week now, and she wasn't supposed to return home for another few.

"It's alright. Maybe this discussion should wait till another time."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"..."

"Adrien."

"I think you need to be home for this conversation."

"Adrien Agreste, you tell me what is going on tonight now, or so help me I will get on the next flight to Paris and-"

"My father threatened Emma."

"Excuse me?"

"He said that if I didn't join him in the quest for your miraculous, he'd... He'd-"

"This was all part of his plan, wasn't it? To get me out of the country so you'd bend to his will again. I'm coming home."

"But you said this was a huge opportunity,  and-"

"I know what I said, and leaving now could ruin any chance I have of making it into the industry, but you're both more important. Emma needs me. _You_ need me. I'm coming home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way angstier than I anticipated. Hopefully tomorrow will have more fluff. 
> 
> Always feel free to request an idea for a prompt or a continuation :)


	12. Day 12 - "Adrien's Girlfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tabloids capture Adrien and Marinette 'hanging out', and Alya interrogates Mari. Adrien is no help.

"Marinette,  _what is this!?!_ _"_ Alya said, holding her phone up for Marinette to see. It was an article, titled " **Is Adrien Agreste off the Market?"** And below was a picture of them, holding hands, and laughing.

"Hm? Oh, that? Adrien and I hung out over the weekend. We're just friends, as he always likes to remind me Al, nothing important. Come on, you know the tabloids love to make assumptions."

"Okay, but then what is  _this?_ You can't even speak two words  _about_ him without stuttering, sighing, blushing, or a combination of the three. Did something happen between you to, because if something did and you didn't tell me I will be deeply offended." 

"Alya, I told you, nothing is-"

"Hey, beautiful." Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Marinette glared at him, and that seemed to get the message across. "Oops." He had the gall to play innocent. And then he ran.

"Get back here, you mangy alley cat!" She called angrily, running after him.

"Marinette, you have some explaining to do! I expect a full  _detailed_  summary of— Wait, what did you call him!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, what is this??


	13. Day 13 - Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wishes Marinette luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from anon on Tumblr: 'Adrien wishing her luck for a comp his dad's running'

"Ugh, I'm so nervous. I mean, do you know how many people applied for this thing, Adrien? Besides, you dad  _hates_ me, there is no way I'm ever getting this internship." 

"Relax, Mari." He looked her in the eye, hands resting on her shoulders. "Sure, he's only picking three people, but he'd be insane not to choose you. You're crazy talented, and yeah, he may not like the fact that you convinced me to leave the business to follow my dreams, but  _still._ Besides, if he doesn't, his company isn't worth your time."

She gave him a small smile, placing her hands over his, and bring their intertwined hands between them. "Thanks, kitty. You're right, I just... Having an internship at his company, will make it seem like I'm only here because of my connections, not my talent, and I don't want that, you know? I want to be known for my designs, not because I'm your girlfriend." She kissed him, pulling away with a smile. "Thanks tough, for trying to calm me down."

"Of course, Princess. But I'm sure you'll get it, and not because of me, but because you've earned it." 

A distant call for all the contestants to join him on stage, sent Marinette's nerves running again. "Wish me luck." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Luck? You're the  _epitome_ of good luck, Mari." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, before moving to gently nibble her earlobe, right next to her miraculous.  _"But, good luck, M'lady."_  

She blushed, stuttering out complete nonsense, before running over to the stage, while trying not to hurt herself.


	14. Day 14 - The Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien stops by the bakery, and leaves with more than just a box of pastries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no miraculous au; aged up 
> 
> I feel like this prompt was indicated towards that Valentine card mishap during Dark Cupid, but I decided to just write a late Valentine's Day drabble instead :)

Marinette sighed as she rested her head against her hand. Person after person had entered the bakery ordering sweets for their loved ones, it  _was_ Valentine's Day after all, and she couldn't help but envy all those lucky couples who weren't alone on this special day. She heard the bell above the door jingle, and she blushed, as she saw the person who walked through the door. He was a regular at the bakery and ~~she totally was~~ ~~ _not_~~ ~~crushing on him, what're you talking about?~~  her parents adored him. She couldn't help but frown though, when she saw the bouquet of white carnations in his hand.

_Was he on his way over to confess his undying love to some other woman? Was he just stopping here to pick of some sweets for her?_ And here she'd thought she might've actually had a chance. She was so lost in thought, she hand't realized he'd approached the counter.

"H-hey." He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hey." Their conversation hadn't gotten any further than that, before Sabine walked in with a knowing smile, three boxes of pastries in her hands. 

"Here you go, Adrien. I hope you have a _wonderful_  Valentine's Day." She winked, before heading towards the back. "Oh, and Marinette? Why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'm sure we can handle it."

"...Okay,  _Maman."_

She gave Adrien an awkward smile, before heading in the back to dispose of the apron, and clean herself off. To her surprise, he was standing off in a secluded corner of the bakery when she returned.  _Surely he would've left by now,_ She mused.  _Unless, maybe he's meeting her here?_

"Oh, hey Marinette." He said, having noticed she'd returned.

"W-who are the flower for?"  _Well, it was now or never_.

"Oh, I- uh- Your mother said these were your favorite so I, uh..." Okay, she could totally deal with this, just be a supportive friend, and wait...  **What did he just say?** "Marinette?"

_Huh? Oh, wait. She was supposed to **say** something. _"Y-yeah?"

"Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. I, um, would you maybe, wanna g-go out with me?" His cheeks were bright red, and she knew that if he'd had a free hand he probably would've been rubbing at the back of his neck, a habit for when he was nervous. He really was adorable... Wait, had he just asked her out? "Or maybe just to hang out? Just as friends, if that's what you want, or maybe-"

"W-what?" She squeaked. "I- I mean  _yes_ , I'd l-love to go out on a date with you." 

"Really? Wow, okay. Uh, well, these are for you." He practically shoved the bouquet into her arms. "Sorry!"

"I- it's okay." She tried to assure him.

"This was also for you." He said, holding out one of the boxes of pastries her mother had previously handed him. She opened it to find a selection of sweets, unsurprisingly all her favs (her _mother_ had been involved after all), and gave him a sweet smile. 

"Thank you." She carefully wrapped her arms around him, opting to leave the flowers and sweets on the table, and smiled into his chest when he placed the other two boxes next to her stuff, and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. "You know... I  _do_ have the rest of the day off."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The flowers were put in a vase inside her room, pastries forgotten, as they left the bakery, hand in hand, to enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffity fluffy fluff <3 Can't say the same about tomorrow's prompt, sadly


	15. Day 15 - Love Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka have a chat about a certain green-eyed, blonde-haired, someone, and Luka kinda-sorta confesses.

"Hey, Marinette, mind if I join you?" She looked up to find Luka towering over her, from her spot on the park bench.

"Sure, Luka."

Awkward silence ensued, until Luka deciding to bring up a certain someone. "Anything going on between you and Adrien?"

"I- What?"

"Well, he seems to be hanging out with Kagami quite a bit, and... I'm wondering if there'll ever be a chance for... Us."

"Luka... I- Adrien, he's just- And you're-"

He laughed, placing his hand over hers, and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I get it. And I'm not going to make you choose between us. I like you, Marinette. And I understand you're going through some stuff, but just know I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, if you ever change your mind."

"Luka..."

"It's all right, Marinette, I understand. I actually have to go though. Catch you later?"

Only after she nodded in agreement, did he leave. Once he was gone, Tikki popped out of her purse.

"Marinette?" She said, quietly.

"Ugh, they're both just so  _amazing._  But what kind of person crushes on  _three different people?_ Oh Tikki, what am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this Lukanette doing in my Adrinette?
> 
> I went from a royalty au where Princess Marinette has to choose between Prince Luka or Prince Adrien, to Marinette talking to her mother about Adrien vs. Chat Noir (though she obviously doesn't use names) to Kagami talking to Mari (about Luka vs. Adrien) to Luka talking to Adrien about Mari to this lol. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write these as well. Thoughts?


	16. Day 16 - Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's wearing a Chat-themed bikini, and Adrien can't deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

"So, Kitty, what do you think?" Marinette asked, doing a small turn for Adrien. She was clad in a two-part black bikini. The top part was black, bright green paw prints scatted around, a clasp in the back to hold it in place, and another tie holding it up around her neck. The bottom half of the ensemble however, was black in front, but on the back was a cat face, two little cat ears sticking up, and whiskers on either side.

They'd had this beach trip planned for a few weeks, and during that time she'd spent all her free time working on this bathing suit,  _specifically_  for this reason. The time spent creating this thing had  _so_  been worth it. After taking a picture of his face, his reaction was honestly  _priceless_  (and she could always use this as blackmail material, or to tease him with later), she reiterated her question.

"Adrien? Are you all right?"

"H-huh?" He practically choked out, face bright red. "Oh, uh, yep! Great! Fine!"

"O...Kay, so, thoughts?" It seemed that had snapped him out of it, because suddenly he was giving her a smirk, and stalking towards her like the cat he was.

"Oh  _Purrrincess,_ " He purred, and his voice was so damn  _sexy_ , _why did she think this was a good idea?_ "You know what I think? I think I want to untie that cute little bow behind your neck, and-" _Oh yeah, that's why._

 _"Adrien!"_  She whispered. "There are  _kids_  here." Cheeks bright red, he turned and waved to the three curious little children staring at them, who turned to each other, shrugged, and went back to playing. Turning the tables on him, he walked up, standing on her toes, to whisper in his ear, "But...I was kinda hoping you would." She pulled away, satisfied with the effect she was currently having on him. "Right now, though, I think we should do what we actually came here to do, and save those, ahem,  _other things,_  for later."

"But of course, M'lady." He promptly picked her up, bridal-style, her wrapping her arms around his neck, and began running to the water, her squealing in glee. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....


	17. Day 17 - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession letter following the end of Day 8 - A Favor Only You Could Do.

_Dear M'Ladybug,_

_I_ _love you. I always have, and I always will, but our friendship means more to me than anything you could ever have imagined. You are the most important person in my life, which is why I must tell you this: I know your identity. Marinette, I might not understand why you wouldn't tell me, maybe you were scared, maybe you thought I wouldn't like you anymore, but rest assured, I only loved you more after finding out your identity. You mean even more to me, now knowing, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. The qualities you possess as Ladybug, are only an extension of your true personality as Marinette. I love you. I'd repeat it time and time again, and can only dream of you returning this sentiment. All I ask before you reject me, before I stop pursuing you, is you give me one last chance. To woo you, to convince you this cat loves you more than anything, to prove to you I can be the person you need. Please._

_Love your kitty,_

_Adrien Agreste aka Chat Noir_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can find another prompt to continue this drabble, fee free, maybe it'll be continued maybe not. We'll see :)
> 
> Always feel free to comment an idea for a prompt, or request a continuation of any drabble!


	18. Day 18 - In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets caught in the rain.

Marinette groaned as the drizzling rain turned into a full-in downpour. Her grocery bags were done for, her boots were filled with water, and her hair was glued onto her face, the worst part being she could've  _sworn_ she'd checked the whether to day. She glanced at the empty street around her, wondering if it would be okay to just transform right then and there, as to dispel her clothing from getting even more soaked. That thought was washed away though, when a black blob ran past, and suddenly she was under an awning, covered from the rain.

"Thanks, Kitty." She said, combing her fingers through his wet blonde locks. 

He leaned into her touch. "'Course, Princess." He sighed, a light purr being to emerge. She giggled, leaning into his warmth. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, 'cause you and Tikki don't cope well with the cold, and even if it's almost spring, I just wanted to make sure."

"You're  _paw_ -some, you know that Kitty?"

"You remind me everyday, Purrrincess. Now come on, lets get you dried off. How does a movie and takeout sound?"

"Purrrfect, Chaton. Lets go home." 

Picking her up bridal-style, and beginning the run home, he replied, "Of course, my Princess."


	19. Day 19 - Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks a question that puts Adrien on edge.

"Hey, Adrien?" Marinette said, not looking up from her book, as she flipped the page.

"Yeah?" He replied, putting his plate of snacks down for the moment.

"I... What would you do if I was akumatized?" 

"W-why do you ask?" He prayed she didn't notice the stutter in his voice as he asked. He couldn't tell her he'd had nightmares about that every night. That the very idea  _haunted_ him every moment he wasn't spending with her to ensure her happiness and safety, from evil black butterflies.

"Its just... Even though we have our miraculous, were not immune to being akumatized, ya know? I mean, I've almost been akumatized twice now, there's no telling-"

"Wait, you've almost been  _akumatized,_ and you didn't tell me!?"

"Its, uh, never come up?" She offered weakly. "But my point is, what if I had been? What if I hadn't gotten control of my emotions in time, and he'd akumatized me? What would you do?"

"I... I don't know, to be honest, I've never really thought about it? But," He stood up making his way to the couch to sit beside her, bring her into his arms in a warm hug, "if you were, I'd save you. I don't know how, but I'd find a way. You mean so much to me, Mari, you know that, right?"

She smiled, placing a tender kiss to his lips. "You mean so much to me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I had a thought saying, if this was in a totally different context, where she was actually akumatized while asking him all those questions, kind of like Chameleon except she acted like herself, and Adrien didn't realize lol trying to dig up some dirt to defeat him, and bring Adrien's miraculous to Hawkmoth.


	20. Day 20 - Hamsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out Marinette isn't a cat person.

"Hey, Princess?" Adrien said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend from behind as he placed a kiss to her cheek. She hummed in response, her focus still on her sketchbook. "Would you consider yourself a cat person?"

"Not really." Was her noncommittal reply.

 _"What?_ But Princess, you're _dating_  Chat Noir. How can you not be a cat person?"

"What's this even about,  _Chaton?"_ She asked, turning in her chair to face him.  _"Please_ tell me you didn't make another bet with Alya. She's  _using_ you, you realize that, right?"

"I know, but she's just proving how little I actually know about you, Princess."

"Well, what would you like to know? I mean, you do know the most important thing about me, right? Not even Alya knows that."

"Obviously, but I can't exactly tell her that. And if you're not a cat person, then what are you?" He couldn't help the curious tone in his voice. Cats and curiosity, as they say.

"I'm a hamster person," She replied confidently, "definitely a hamster person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "But, _Princess!"_ Adrien whined. "Why hamsters?"
> 
> "Well, they're cute and fluffy, and I want one."
> 
> "But cats are cute and fluffy, too, and you have me. Is there anyway I could possibly change your mind?"
> 
> She smirked. "...There might be one way."
> 
> He smirked back, not even needing to reply, as he picked her up and brought her over to her bed to begin, ahem, _convincing_ her.
> 
>  
> 
> Extra Bonus:
> 
> Yeah, she still wasn't convinced. Guess he'll have to try again.


	21. Day 21 - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a nightmare, and Marinette comes over.

Adrien tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat dripping down his face.

_No! M'lady! Marinette! Don't do it! Come back! I can't lost you! But she was gone._

Adrien sat up, barely able to cover his scream of terror, before he picked up his phone. Plagg had warned him that nightmares were part of the deal, when becoming the black cat. And he'd rather suffer through them, then give up his miraculous and Plagg, and leave someone else to protect  _his_ lady. She answered on the first ring.

"Another nightmare?" She asked, and he could tell by the sound of her voice he'd woken her up. "Are you coming over, or should I?"

"Do you think you could? I don't know if I can make the trip over."

"Of course, Kitty. Love you." And then she hung up. While he  _knew_ she simply hung up to transform so she could come over, he couldn't get rid of the dread he felt inside, not being able to see her or hear her voice. The knock on his window had him jumping up, wobbling over to it, as he threw it open. She dropped into his room, her transformation dropping, as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She combed her fingers through his hair, trying to calm his pounding heart, reassuring him she was alive. "I here, Kitty. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily."

She smiled at the faint chuckle he responded with. "Wouldn't dream of it, Princess." He mumbled into her shoulder. 

"Now come on, lets get you back to bed. We'll cuddle until you fall asleep."

"Could you just stay the night, Mari?  _Please?"_

"If you need me to, just let me just text my parents first, though, kay? Think you can make it to the bed?" He gave a slight nod, sitting up in bed as he waited for her to join him. Once she did, they situated themselves, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight, Kitty. I'm here, I love you, and I'll still be here when you wake up." She pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"Love 'ya too, Princess." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. "And thank you."


	22. Day 22 - Aged Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to an akuma, Marinette and Adrien are aged ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where they aren't LB and CN

Marinette couldn't believe her eyes.

Sure, she'd thought Adrien was cute, but his 25-year-old self, had nothing on that.

His 25-year-old self was  _freaking_   _hot._  

"You don't look to bad yourself, Mari." He smirked. 

She gave him a confused look, before her face blanched, and she realized she'd  _said it out loud._

She blushed, her cheeks now a bright red, as she started to walk ahead, stopping in front of a shop that just happened to have mirrors on display.

And he was right, she mused.

Her hair was a lot longer, no longer donning twin tails, her features more sharp, and she'd grown into a mature adult.

"So," He said, wrapping his arms around her. "how long do you think this akuma's going to last?"

"Why?" She asked simply, turning in his arms so she could wrap hers around him in return.

"Well, for one, you look  _so sexy,_ and I'm glad you took my advice in the future to grow your hair out. It is  _doing_ something for me. So what I'm getting at is... Wanna go make out in your room? Besides, I saw you checking me out earlier, I  _know_ you-"

"Okay, okay, I get," she laughed. "lets go." She grabbed his hand, and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly out of ideas for this prompt, hoped it turned out okay :)
> 
> Always feel free to leave ideas for prompts, or continuation requests (on any drabble)!


	23. Day 23 - Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comforts a worried Marinette before the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Swap AU

"Ugh, Adrien, the show's going to be a _disaster._ A model's going to slip, or- or a dress will rip in the middle of the runway.  _Something's_ going to happen, something  _always_ happens." She groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"It'll be fine, Mari. Besides, isn't that what I'm here for? To counteract your bad luck." He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I just... This fashion show will make or break my career, you know? I think the stress is finally getting to me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Mari. Come on, the shows about to start. We wouldn't wanna miss all your hard work, now would we?" He gave her a reassuring smile, pulling back to lace their fingers together.

"...No, we wouldn't." She agreed, and they headed over to watch it begin.


	24. Day 24 - Bridal Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's overprotective of a pregnant Marinette.

"Marinette!?! What are you doing up? I  _told_ you to-"

"To stay in bed? To not get up? To be absolutely useless? Well, I have news for you, Adrien. I'm  _not_. The doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said. I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm being overprotective, but if  _anything_ happened to either of you, I'd-"

"Sh, it's okay, Adrien. We're okay. Come on, lets go back to bed."

He nodded, picking her up bridal style, and they headed to their room, where he gently placed her down, before walking around to the other side, and laying down himself. She moved over, curling up to his side, and he wrapped is arm around her in return. 

"I love you." She whispered, as she fell back asleep.

"I love you too, Princess." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, before letting sleep overtake him as well.


	25. Day 25 - Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have a disagreement.

"You have to stop throwing yourself in danger!" Adrien said angrily, slamming the door open to their home.

"Hm?" Marinette called from the kitchen. She was clad in a cute pink dress, complete with a white apron, he discovered as he entered the kitchen. She was cooking his favorite meal, he noted absently, what she tended to do when she knew he was mad at her. He wrapped his arms around her, peppering her face with light kisses.

"You need to stop throwing yourself in danger, Princess." He murmured into her ear. "I can't protect you, if you're protecting me." 

She sighed, turning away from the stove to look at him. "I'm sorry, okay? But  _you_ need to stop putting  _yourself_ in danger, just as much. I mean, what would I do without my Kitty?" She asked, lightly trailing a finger up his arm. 

"...You're right, I suppose. But I wouldn't be throwing myself  _in danger,_ if you'd been more carful."

"Well, maybe-" He stopped her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired of the fighting, and the arguing. I just wish he was  _gone._ We could have a normal life together, maybe start a family. But we can't  _do_ anything while he's still around, and it's just so....  _Aggravating,_ and I guess I'm just taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Kitty. How about some dinner?"

"Sounds lovely,  _Purrrincess."_


	26. Day 26 - Civilian Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette may not have her miraculous, but she was still going to do all she could for her city. Even if she was only a civilian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Hawkmoth has LB's miraculous (but not Chat's); They do know each others identity.

Marinette, carefully hidden, threw a rock at the offending akuma.

Hawkmoth was going to  _pay_ for taking Tikki (and her miraculous) away from her.

She was going to make sure of it.

The akuma growled in frustration, clearly upset he couldn't find her. 

"Hey." She heard a quiet whisper in her ear, but didn't jump, in fear of notifying the akuma of her,  _their_ , presence. "Can't believe you started without me, M'lady." He laughed quietly.

She gave him a small smile, before determination overtook her features as she aimed another rock at their opponent.

Sure she was only a civilian, she no longer had her powers after all, but she was still a hero, and a protector of Paris.

It was her duty to protect them, mask or no, and she was never one to back down from a challenge.

She threw the rock, and smiled in triumph as it hit her target.

"Come on, Kitty," She said quietly, trying not to draw attention to themselves, "You,  _we_ , have a job to do."

"Of course, M'lady." He replied, calling on his transformation. "But _please_  try not to throw yourself in danger _again._ While I know you are fully capable of taking care of this thing on your own, you don't have your suit, nor your miraculous cure to heal any injuries. Anything that happens to you is permanent, and I-"

"Sh, it's okay Kitty, I'll be  _fine._ Now go."

He left, and she made sure he didn't look back before she silently followed after him.

Did he really think she was going to let him battle that akuma alone?

Well, he was surely mistaken.


	27. Day 27 - Marinette & the Agreste(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari sticks up for Adrien to his Father, and he does the same.

Marinette took a deep breath as she entered the Agreste residence. Adrien's father had scheduled a dinner with Adrien and herself, and she was honestly kinda nervous. His first impression of her could make or break her future career, after all. 

"Hey." Adrien said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Father's waiting for us." She could almost feel the nerves radiating off of him.

"It'll be okay." She said, kissing his cheek in return. She wasn't she if she'd said that more to reassure him or herself. They quickly made their way over to the dining room, an awkward silence filling the air.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Mr. Agreste said, as Adrien pulled a chair out for her, and she sat down. He sat down next to her.

"Monsieur Agreste." She replied.

"I do believe there are matters we'll need to discuss in private afterwords. Now-"

"Marinette is fine, Monsieur." She interrupted. "And if there's anything you need to say to me, you can say it in front of Adrien." She met his gaze, and while he didn't let it show, he was throughly surprised she didn't back down.  _Everyone_ backs down. Even his own son. 

"Marinette," He said, "I would've rather have had this discussion in private, but if you'd rather have it here, so be it. I'll be honest with you. I don't see you fit to be dating my son. You have absolutely nothing to offer him, and knowing your future career path-"

"You think I'm  _using_ him?" She cut in angrily, and Adrien's hand in hers was probably the only reason she wasn't currently walking around the long table to show his father a piece of her mind. "Well then I have some news for you. I don't need connections to make it into the industry, I can make it with my talent, which you've said yourself, is remarkable. Another thing. Adrien's feelings aren't yours to control. You can't  _force_ him to love someone. Who he chooses to be with is up to him."

"I'm his  _father_ -"

"Sure, his  _biological_ father, but when have you ever shown up to anything? Been there for him?  _That's_ what family-"

He stood up. "I don't want you associating yourself with this  _girl,_ again Adrien. You-"

"Marinette's right, Father."

"Excuse me?"

"She's right. You can't control me anymore. I'm an  _adult_ , the decisions I make should be mine, not whatever you see fit for me. I-"

"You'd be  _nothing_ without me."

"How would you even know? You've never _let_ me do anything else!"

"...Your choice Adrien: Her or me."

"As if there was ever a choice, Father."

He and Marinette left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always feel free to comment a request for a prompt, or a continuation of any of the drabbles!! <3
> 
> I'd love to read your thoughts!!! :)


	28. Day 28 - Adrien Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wants to change his last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was completely out of ideas, so enjoy this fluffy little short <3

"So, Mari... I've been thinking." Adrien said, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. She hummed in reply, adding finer details to a bridesmaid dress she was in the process of designing. "Maybe... Instead of you taking my last name, I... could take yours?" She put her pencil down, and turned to face him.

"Why?"

"I just... Changing my last name makes me feel like I'm no longer connected to my father anymore, only biologically, ya know? I can move on from that horrible past, and become my own person."

"...Adrien Dupain-Cheng. I like the sound of that."


	29. Day 29 - Bien Joue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reads Emma a bedtime story about LB and CN.

"-Bien joue." Adrien quietly closed the book, before picking his sleeping daughter up, and carrying her over to her bed, placing her down gently. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "Good night, Emma." He slowly backed away, turning the light of as he went, before closing the door behind him, and heading over to his room.

"You're so good with her." Marinette commented quietly, as he joined her in bed.

"I want to make sure I don't turn out like my father." He said simply. "I want to be around, be involved in her life, be there for her."

She bit her lip. "What about..." She said, quietly.

"What?" She didn't respond, simply bringing his hand over to rest on her stomach. That seemed to get the message across. "Are you sure?" He asked, tears of joy already making their way down his face. 

She nodded. "The doctor confirmed it this morning."

He kissed her in reply. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, before pulling him down to meet her lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Have some married Adrienette fluff? :)


	30. Day 30 - Us Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's them against the world, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Adrien and Marinette collapsed on her bed in utter exhaustion, their transformations falling in unison. "We'll get him one day, Bug." Adrien said tiredly, cuddling Marinette to his chest as he pulled the covers over them.

"Hopefully soon. That fight was  _exhausting_. I could sleep for the next three weeks." She grumbled.

"I could sleep for the next three  _years."_  

"What time should I set your alarm for?"

"I told Nathalie I was sleeping over at a friend's house and then was staying to work on a project."

"We have a project I didn't know about!?!" She seemed to be fully awake now.

"No." He said laughing, pulling her back against him. "I just said that so I could stay longer. Now come on, lets get some rest."

"You're right. You know that, Kitty? We're going to get one day, and put an end to the misery he's caused Paris."

"It's us against the world, Bugaboo."

"It's us against the world." She agreed, before letting sleep overcome her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap up! I actually did it! Thank you so much for all the comments, hits, bookmarks, kudos, and subscriptions! They're what kept me going, so thank you! I hope you enjoyed the ride, and jump aboard the next one (Marichat May)! Have a paw-some day :)
> 
> I'd love tp read your thoughts, and always feel free to request a continuation of any drabble you'd like! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your thoughts! I really appreciate them :)
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5DX9YVQ


End file.
